ice_and_fire_modfandomcom-20200215-history
Cockatrice
Cockatrices are nightmarish chicken-like beasts that skulk in savannas and sap the life out of anything that looks at them with an intense stare. Appearance Cockatrices are creatures with the body of a chicken, the teeth and tail of a lizard, a hooked beak, and clawed, scaly hands. They come in 4 different color patterns: a brown-and-green rooster with a green tail (tipped with dark green feathers), a white hen with a brown tail, a male chick with yellow down and a green tail, and a female chick with white down and a brown tail. Spawning Cockatrices can be found lurking in Savanna biomes. Baby cockatrices can be hatched by throwing a Rotten Egg . Drops Upon death, cockatrices drop: *0-3 feathers. *1-3 pieces of raw chicken. *0-2 witherbones . *1 cockatrice eye upon death (2.5% chance). *1 cockatrice skull upon death (2.5% chance). Behavior Cockatrices are naturally hostile to players. If a cockatrice is looking directly at a player and the player has their crosshair on it, it will fire a beam from its eyes that inflicts Slowness, Nausea II, and Wither III for as long as they are looking at it; if the player tries to look away, the cockatrice will simply run directly in front of them and continue attacking. Wearing a blindfold will render a player immune to the cockatrice's stare; however, in response to this, the cockatrice will start directly attacking that player, dealing 2.5 hearts (5 HP) of damage with its bites and also dealing some knockback by performing a rooster-style leap attack. Being a creature hatched from a chicken egg, cockatrices will also protect any chickens they come across, and will fight off any mob that tries to prey on the chickens; they will even tussle with powerful dragons in order to save their potential parents. Taming Unlike other mobs, taming a cockatrice is a daunting task. In order to tame a cockatrice, one must survive looking it in the eyes for long enough before it breaks and starts to serve its superior; a viable strategy would be to stare at it for a few seconds, turn away to quickly heal, and repeat. Once the cockatrice is tamed, it can be ordered to either follow its owner, patrol the area in a fifty block radius, freely wander about, or sit by interacting with them with an empty hand. As well as this, it will attack mobs and players that its owner attacks, biting and leaping when in close proximity to its target, and using its withering eye beam when a further distance away. Feeding a tamed cockatrice seeds will heal it, as can dropping rotten flesh on the ground for it to eat. Baby cockatrices hatched from a Rotten Egg are automatically tamed, and take 1 day to reach adulthood. Breeding Being hybrids by nature, cockatrices are sterile, and thus, cannot breed. Gallery 2018-06-14_16.06.33.png|A male cockatrice chick 2018-06-14_16.18.50.png|A cockatrice hen looking at her chick, while the rooster patrols the area hhhgh.png|Cockatrice quadruplets beside their older siblings (photobombed by my hippogryph) History *1.5.0: **Introduced. *1.5.1: **Can no longer be petrified by a Gorgon. **No longer attacks creepers or tamed animals. *1.5.2: **Animals and NPCs now flee from cockatrices. **Can now eat seeds from mods. *1.6.0: **Can now draw drops from a configurable loot table. **Eye beam now inflicts Slowness and Nausea II in addition to Wither III. **Now heals more health from eating seeds and rotten flesh. *1.6.1: **Wither effect can now get more dangerous depending on how many cockatrices are attacking at the same time. **Nausea effect now lasts longer. **Can now use the eye beam from further away. **No longer automatically attacks Zombie Pigmen. *1.7.0: **Attacks now have more range. **Is now completely passive on Peaceful. *1.8.0: **Now has a new drop: Cockatrice Eye . **Now associated with a new Legendary Weapon: the Cockatrice Scepter . **Now occasionally drops a placeable skull . **Amount of experience dropped upon death has been rebalanced. *1.8.2: **Tamed cockatrices now have a wandering mode. Category:Entities Category:Hostile Category:Tameable Category:Part Bird Category:Mobs Category:Carnivores